Wish Upon a Star
by Paradigm08
Summary: A simple night out to the rink can turn into something much more. KyoYuya


Okay, okay...So I've been a bit lazy wtih my second chapter for ALM!!! I actually finally wrote out the chapter, I just need to review six hundred times Nah not that much but I need to work on it. Warning for that though: It's short! Anyway...I decided to come out with a oneshot. I got this idea in class one day when we read a 'short story' in class except my version is VERY different. Excuse all the grammer mistakes, please. I'm not very good at it and right now I'm think about taking up an offer, for only one person is willing to be my BETA. If anyone else would like to, please let me know

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo is not mine and never will be! (sob)

**Rating:** Very safe...Nothing to worry about. I'm just putting it at T because I feeling like it

* * *

It was finally worth the wait. Snow was falling from the oddly starry sky and there wasn't a person on the streets to be seen. How the snow was falling from such a clear sky was a mystery. The streets were dimly lite with small laterns on every street corner and wreaths rested on each one. It was near Christmas and once in a while you could here the faint noise of small bells ringing, hung up on the homes around the area to celebrate this coming holiday. The wind would pick up and brush a small amount of snow like a mist across the street. It was like time was frozen, the only sound you could hear was the crunch of her boot as she took another step into the snow-covered sidewalk. It was truly a wonderful night. 

Yuya tightened the scarf around her neck as she walked around a corner. The night was a little chilly, but she wasn't going to let the cold ruin her night...She couldn't wait.

She adjusted the skates that we slung casually across her shoulder and continued on her way. Yuya smiled as she took a large step over a snow angel that a young child had made during the day. She didn't want to wreck the small masterpiece that the young girl or boy made. She would feel horrible if she did.

Yuya looked up at the sky again to witness a large shooting star flying overhead. She sqeezed her eyes shut and made a wish. Hopefully this wish would come true...The last one she made had brutally failed her. She was scared ever since to wish upon a star.

Her brother, Nozomu had been sick for months and was only getting worse. Local doctors had told her parents that there was no cure for the disease he had. The doctor just said to wait it out and hope for the best. Yuya prayed for him every night for his health to return, but it never did. She then gave her hope into a single shooting star, but it never worked. The following week, her brother, Nozomu, passed away.

She sighed. She missed her brother dearly, but there is nothing she could do now. She thought of him everyday and hoped to meet him again someday. But she didn't think that would ever happen.

Yuya rounded one more corner when her destination came into view...

* * *

He slid off the ice and stepped through the small door, onto the concrete flooring. He walked over to the bench and sat down, placing his hockey stick next to him. 

The ice rink had been unusually busy that night. It seemed that almost every person in town was in this place. Towards the right of him was the lockers. They were a light blue that blended into the creamy colored walls. Shoes were scattered everywhere as kids ran in to get onto the ice as quickly as they could. You couldn't even take a step over there without tripping. Over to the left there was a food stand selling all kinds of junk food, but then there was always the pinball machines and crane games next to the food. That's where the crowds were gathered if not on the ice.

Kyo stared, lost in thought, at the rubber mat underneath his feet. There was lines dug into the cheap mat from people walking across it with their skates on. He flipped the hockey puck in his hand as he leaned back to rest his head on the wall behind him. He heard the jingle of the bells on front doors announcing that someone has entered so he looked up to see her walk in.

She had blond hair that seemed to hit just a few inches below the shoulders. She wasn't really tall, but she wasn't overweight either. She was wearing a pair of simple jeans and a green long sleeve shirt with a v-neck cut. The scarf around her neck was a calm white that by now just rested over her shoulders.

The girl started walking over, looking for a place to sit to change into her skates. She shyly took a seat next to him and began to untie her sneakers.

It took him a minute until he noticed her vibrant green eyes. They were like giant emeralds that shone brightly in the light. His eyes traveled down to her cheeks which were slightly pink from the cold air outside. His eyes kept wandering and came to her lips. They were also a darker red from the cold weather...How tempting. His thoughts were disturbed when he realized that she noticed that he was watching her. His eyes flashed and she looked away quickly. Anyone would admitt that he was at least a little bit intimidating.

Kyo continued watching her lace up her iceskates and then she stood up. She unlaced a green ribbon on her wrist and tied her hair back with it. She hastily brushed off her pants and stepped onto the ice. She turned right to follow the flow of all the other skaters. She didn't even need time to get used to the ice for she glided with much grace and seemed to be in her own world just enjoying herself.

She had just caught his attention.

Interesting...

* * *

'Who was that guy?' Yuya questioned herself. 

His eyes were the first thing that she noticed. They were a deadly shade of red, a crimson color, which seemed to flash a darker shade when she looked up at him. She realized that while she was getting ready, he was watching her. What could he have been looking at? She personally thought she dressed quite casual that night. It couldn't of been her clothes. Did she have something on her face? She didn't eat any messy food before coming...

Yuya simply laughed at herself. What does it matter anyway? Now that she was on the ice and enjoying herself, there wasn't a care in the world. Yuya knew that he was the most popular kid in the school, but his name? A mystery. Something that started with a K, but she didn't let it phase her. It's not like he's ever going to be a part of her life.

* * *

Kyo kept his eyes on her as she rounded the ice rink many times. Sometimes she would go behind a group of kids and disappear. His eyes would swiftly scan the rink over and over until he found her again. A stalker? Nah. He was merely observing her. There was something about her that seperated her from other girls. 

Sure he had dated each girl in the school, for he was a senior, but she was definately one he hasn't. Come to think of it, he's only seen her once or twice in the halls before she would quickly hurry off to class with a guy named Benitora trailing at her heels. He guessed that she was in tenth or eleventh grade. He never learned her name nor was he even sure that she even knew his name. He snorted. Of course she knew his name! Everyone did. Who wouldn't?

She disappeared again. This time he took his time to scan the rink to find her. She pretty much stood out with her golden hair of silk. Well, he didn't know how soft her hair was...But he was sure as hell going to find out. After searching for a few moments, his mind began to become frantic when he couldn't find her. Kyo was sitting right by the main door to the ice so there was no way she could've gotten off without him noticing. He found himself almost sighing in relief when he saw he knelt down on the ice. He didn't know why he was relieved that she was there. She didn't even matter.

She was helping a little boy that probably fell while skating around with his friends. The boy was sitting on the ice looking up at her with tear filled eyes. The little brat had hurt himself. How pathetic. He had dark black hair with chocolate eyes and he looked about seven years old. Kyo watched as she gave the young boy a sweet smile and she raised her head to look around. He guessed that she was looking for his mother or father...Some sort of relative that could help. Finding noone, she looked back at the little boy. She was now talking to the boy, obviously trying to help him feel better. Why on earth would she put this much of her time just to help a kid get off the ice and stop crying?

Hmm...How about a closer look?

* * *

'Jeez. How could a parent let there little boy wander onto the ice without watching him?' Yuya questioned herself while she held out he hand to the little boy. He looked up at her hesitantly, but took her hand anyway. She gently stood up, helping the boy up with her. 

She looked around again for any kind of parent or friend of the little boy. She was scanning along the seating area when she met his eyes again. 'That guy...'She was beginning to get nervous. 'Is he watching me?'. It's like he hasn't taken his eyes off of her. It felt really weird to her, but she couldn't help but feel curious.

He was beginning to scare her, but she figured this is how he always is. He didn't have the best reputation in school, but that didn't stop him. He was the big shot and always had a circle of popular people around him. Of course he went to every party too. If he didn't go, nobody went. That's just the way the school worked. If Kyo wasn't there at the party, it obviously wasn't "cool" enough for him so nobody wanted to be "uncool". He did well in every sport and was pretty much the ladies man. Well, he didn't have to try hard...He was very handsome. Arogant, rude, and a jerk, but handsome. Damn. He was a very tall, lean, and muscular figure. He had short, red-black hair and the set of crimson colored eyes. She remembered when she looked into them earlier. She had gotten completely lost and it took her a while before she could get out.

Yuya found herself lost in those eyes again and in thought, so she ripped her eyes away from his stare. She turned back to the little boy who was still holding her hand.

"Why don't I help you get off the ice so you can go find your friends?" She smiled.

"That would be great!" The boy grinned back. "Thanks."

They weaved through crowds of people and back over to the door. She helped him out and spared a glance at Kyo as she turned around. He was still staring directly at her, but this time he- finally -turned his attention away to talk to someone. A friend one would think, but Kyo never really considered anyone his friend. He claimed that he didn't need any...That he was better off on his own.

Yuya started gliding around again trying to set her mind loose of all the thoughts quickly flying through her head. She was beginning to be slightly overwhelmed. 'I came here to have fun...Not to be paranoid about some guy' She thought as she found herself a open spot to skate by herself. It was then she felt an arm around her waist so warm and tight.

"Hey..." A voice came so casually.

She looked up and saw him. The name finally clicked in her head. Kyo... Onime no Kyo.

"H-Hi" She stuttered out. She was in such suprise, she was finding it hard to find her voice.

Confusion. Pure confusion was flooding her mind. She didn't know how to react. He didn't seem to care that she wasn't talking, so she appreciated this time. She can try to think. What was he doing here?

* * *

Kyo and Yuya stepped off the ice and headed towards the bench they had been sitting on earlier. 

Before on the ice, when Yuya was caught off guard by Kyo's sudden uninvited appearance, it was all...So different. She was actually comfortable skating around with his arm wrapped around her waist. It felt...Right. The two didn't even remembered what they talked about. If they talked at all. It was a meer chance for them just to enjoy eachothers company. Well, Kyo was still observing her at that time and watching her every move. He had come to the conclusion that this girl was **very** interesting and well...He wanted her.

Both changed back into their regular shoes and worked their way through the mine field of shoes which was usually the locker area.

"I left it right over here," Yuya reached over to a chair and lifted her scarf off the seat. She wrapped it loosly around her neck.

"Home..."

"What...?" Yuya tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'll take you home." Kyo stated bluntly at her lack of intelligence.

"O-Oh. Thanks." Yuya walked with Kyo over to the front door and reached for the handle when she heard a small bumping noise. She turned around to witness another shoe come flying and hit Kyo in the back of the head.

His eye twitched.

Giggling was heard from the group of kids that threw the shoes. Yuya quickly reached out and grabbed Kyo's wrist before he could turn around and go after the children.

"Don't worry about it. They're only messing around..."

He growled,"They're messing with the wrong person."

"But they don't know that. Come on...It's getting colder out." Yuya protested.

* * *

The night was slightly colder then before and it was late, therefor it was much darker out. The stars were shining brightly and the breeze that occured earlier, died down. The moon was like their little guide light as they walked through the snow. It was perfectly round and pure white. What a gorgeous night. 

They had been walking for quite some time. Yuya lived pretty far away, but she was actually thankful for that. She liked being with Kyo because he was quiet so it felt peaceful. Talking was really out of the question. Every time she tried to spark a conversation, he would only give her one word answers. She figured this was his personality and let him be.

Lost in thought, she tripped over a small rock hidden in the snow. Kyo was slightly ahead of her and she hit the ground, flat on her face. Yuya pushed herself off the ground and onto her knees with her hands. She wiped the snow from her eyes and looked up to saw Kyo was still walking. That jerk!!! He didn't even try to help her up!

"Hey!" She shouted at him to get his attention. He kept walking.

"**Hey!**" Once again she tried. Kyo simply closed his eyes. Damn, she was loud.

Angry, Yuya gathered up snow in her hands and formed a snowball. With a well aimed throw, she hit Kyo square in the head. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. Her hitting him with a snowball was the last thing he predicted. He turned around and swiftly walked over to her.

Kyo grabbed Yuya's chin, pulling up slightly, bringing her to her feet. He backed her up against a tree.

"You want to try that again?" Yuya noticed a slight anger in his voice, but his eyes hinted something else. Amusement?

She glared back at him, trying not to let him know that she was actually intimidated, "You wouldn't wait."

"So that was your punishment?" His brow raised, taking his left hand to brush the snow out of his hair. He still remained holding her chin with his right.

"Had to get your attention some how." She tried to keep the intensity of her glare.

"Hn. Well I think you need to learn your lesson..."

"What are you-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers.

Yuya struggled, pushing her hands against Kyo's broad chest. He held her in a strong hold and softened the kiss. It was so soft...She couldn't believe that such a guy like this could ever be so gentle. She felt like puddy...She was practically melting in his arms and she couldn't help it. She hesitantly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He instintly responded by running his hand through her golden hair, removing the green ribbon. Taking his right hand from her chin, he rested it on her waist.

That night Yuya believed that once in her life that she could finally put her trust back into that shooting star.

Her wish...Came true.

* * *

A lot longer then I intended, but it was kinda fun to right. It doesn't take place in the present time though...But only a few years ago! Like I said, there is probably LOTS of errors. I'm sorry for that! Please review!!! Pretty please!!!

ALM should be coming out soon.


End file.
